


The New Girl

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Stephanie Peterson is the new girl on the team for the 2016 October camp in Utah. Tobin, Kelley and Ashlyn are attracted to her. Who will get Stephanie's affection?





	1. Chapter 1

Just take a deep breath. You worked for 23 years to get to where you are. Stephanie thought to herself.

Skipping college and playing professionally in England is what Stephanie Peterson did to end up on the 23 player roster for the October camp for the US women's national team. Now on a flight from England, her home the last four years, to Utah to play American soccer again. She also has ten contract offers to play in the NWSL, since Manchester City W.F.C. granted her release of her contract.

Stephanie walks into the conference room, wearing her Manchester windbreaker and silently gulps when she sees the other players.

"Steph!" Morgan said. Stephanie smiles and hugs her best friend for the first time in four years.

"Hey Moe." Stephanie said with a slight English accent.

"Four years." Moe said.

"I know. We have got a lot to catch up on."

"I'm so glad to see you." They tightly hug again.

"Hey Stephanie."

"Lindsey." The two of them hug.

"England was good?" Moe asked.

"It was great, but I decided to come home and play American soccer again. So weird saying soccer and not football."

"Stephanie?" Stephanie looks over and softly smiles.

"Ohai." The two former 2012 u20 captains tightly hug. It was Stephanie who assisted in Ohai's game winning goal in the World Cup final against Germany.

"Who's that with Moe, Linds and Ohai?" Ashlyn asked.

"Stephanie Peterson. She's been playing in England the last four years." Carli said then looks at her, Kelley and Tobin, who all have the love stricken look on their faces.

"Keep me out of what you guys are thinking about doing." The midfielder said.

"What are you talking about?" Tobin asked.

"You three are already attracted to her. If you guys screw up the team for some stupid, love stricken reason, I will kick all of your asses. Leave the newbie alone."

Stephanie checks her email and Twitter in her hotel room when her roommate walks in.

"You must be my roommate. Stephanie Peterson, but my friends call me Steph." Stephanie said.

"Kelley O'Hara. You can call me Kel, Kelley, KO, or O'Hara. Where are you from?" Kelley asked.

"I'm from Florida, but I've lived and played in England for the last four years for Manchester City W.F.C. I am playing in the NWSL next season."

"Ok, that's really impressive. I always wanted to play in Europe."

"Their football is a whole lot different then here. And you're from Georgia. I could tell from your accent. I'm guessing from a suburb of Atlanta."

"How did you know that?"

"I graduated high school at the top of my class and have a special talent with accent detections. Plus, I looked you up." Kelley can't help but chuckle.

"I figured. Let me guess. Forward?" Stephanie turns off her tablet as Kelley unpacks her suitcase.

"Yeah. So, what team do you think is a team that I should not sign for?" Stephanie asked her roommate.

"They're all good teams. But no to Kansas City." Kelley said as they head to dinner.

"I heard that." Becky said as she joins them.

"Steph, this is one of our captains. Becky Sauerbraunn. Or Broon."

"I'm so sorry she's your roommate." Steph and Becky chuckle as Kelley pouts.

"Rude." Kelley said.

Stephanie, Moe, Lindsey and Ohai laugh during dinner as they catch up with each other for the first time in four years.

"How's Nikki?" Moe asked.

"I guess she's good. I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since the day we broke up." Stephanie said then takes a bite of her chicken.

"Wait, you and Nikki broke up?"

"More like I broke up with her when I found her in bed with someone else. Three years ago. Last I heard, she and that person got married and are expecting their first child together."

"Geesh. Why didn't you call one of us?"

"You guys had lives out here and I didn't want to disrupt them. And why are those three looking at me?" They look over and see Tobin, Ashlyn and Kelley quickly looking away.

"This is going to get interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so she met Kelley. Next is Tobin.
> 
> Who do you want to see Stephanie end up with?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it turns out that I'm an idiot. I put the wrong location for the actual 2016 camp. It's in Utah, not Colorado, so I went back and fixed it.

Tobin is stunned. And kinda turned on.

Stephanie nutmegged her not once, but twice in practice and scored a goal. The team went nuts when that happened.

"You alright, Tobin?" Carli asked with a chuckle.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yeah, it did."

After practice, Stephanie sits down and takes off her cleats when Tobin sits across from her.

"I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Tobin."

"Stephanie. I thought you were the Queen of Nutmeg?" Stephanie asked as she puts on her Nike running shoes.

"I am, but I'm still in shock that you did it against me. Twice." Stephanie giggles, making Tobin's heart flutter. Along with Ashlyn's and Kelley's.

"Well, that's not my fault. Can't quite shake off England style of play yet."

"You played in England?"

"Yeah. Horan and I are the only ones to skip college and go pro. Obviously, she played at PSG with you and I played for Chelsea, Arsenal and Manchester."

"Dude, my favorite team is the men's Arsenal team."

"I only played for half a year. Was traded during my second season with Chelsea. After that, I played the last two years with Manchester." Stephanie stands up and holds out her hand. Tobin takes it and feels an instant connection with the forward as Stephanie helped her up.

"So, who's your favorite European team?"

"Real Madrid."

"With Cristiano Ronaldo? Really?"

"Yeah. I got to meet him a couple of times and he's cool. So, I'm playing in the NWSL next season. Which team should I not sign with?"

"Kansas City."

"What do you guys have with Kansas City?" Becky asked as she joins them and Stephanie giggles.

"Because there's you, HAO, A-Rod and Syd. More players for Portland, the better." Tobin said confidently.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Tobin, but I already eliminated Portland and Seattle." Stephanie said. Becky can't help but giggle at the look on Tobin's face.

"No worries, man." Tobin said, even though she's kinda hurt on the inside.

"Sign with Houston!" Ohai called out.

"Dash On!" Moe and Carli called out then joins them. Moe jumps on Stephanie's back and the forward holds onto her.

"Hi ho Silver! Away!" Moe said.

"I'm definitely regretting introducing you to The Lone Ranger." Stephanie said.

"Race yah." Ohai said with Carli on her back. Stephanie never backs down from a challenge.

"See yah later, Tobs." Stephanie said then races Ohai as Carli and Moe do some type of battle cry that sounded like a heard of female cats in heat.

"Not you too." Becky said to Tobin.

"Not me too what?"

"First Kelley, now you? You guys need to coordinate about your crush over Steph. Just don't let it affect the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's Tobin. And finally, Ash gets a turn to talk to Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie walks out of her hotel room and is reading something on her phone when she crashes into someone. As she is falling backwards, two strong arms catches her, preventing the forward from falling.

"You ok?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even see you." They look at each other and feel a connection.

"Thank you for catching my fall uh..."

"Ashlyn." Ashlyn said with a soft smile.

"Right. Goalkeeper. I'm Stephanie. I gotta make a phone call. I'll see you later." Stephanie walks away and Ashlyn looks and slowly smiles.

Ashlyn makes it to the lobby and sees Stephanie on her phone.

"No, I haven't made a decision yet, Sam. For the hundredth time. I have plenty of time before I decide." Stephanie said on her phone to her agent.

"So a definite no to Portland, Seattle, Boston, WNY, Sky Blue and Chicago?" He asked.

"Correct." Ashlyn sits next to her and Stephanie gives her the one minute and Ashlyn nods.

"Ok, I can see if Houston, Kansas City, Washington and Orlando will go up in their pricing offer."

"Especially Houston and Kansas City. Thanks." Stephanie hangs up her phone and sighs.

"Teams for NWSL?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah. Out of the game here in the US for a while."

"Don't let anyone influence your decision about where you wanna play."

"Thanks. So, Satellite Beach?"

"Yeah. I heard you're from Florida as well."

"Orlando. I grew up outside of the city. Except I haven't seen my family since I graduated in 2012. Or talked to them as well. The only family I have is Moe, Ohai and Linds."

"What happened?"

"I came out to my super religious parents and they disowned me. My dog is with Moe's family. Once I figure out where I'm playing and get a house or an apartment that allows dogs, I can get my dog back."

"Is that why you went to Europe after the World Cup?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to go to college and Chelsea offered me a huge contract. After the World Cup, I was in Chelsea, preparing for my first match as a professional soccer player. But I'm glad to be back in the US."

"If you need a place to crash, I have plenty of room in Orlando."

"Let me get back to you on that."

"Of course." Stephanie gets up and heads to the elevator. Ashlyn places her chin in her hands.

"Ash." Ashlyn looks at Becky.

"If you want a real shot with her, you need to let go of Kriegs. Emotionally."

"I know. It's just -- I'm scared to get hurt again. Ali broke my heart when she cheated on me with her now boyfriend."

"Well, that's another thing you and Stephanie have in common." Moe said.

"Huh?"

"Stephanie was dating a girl for over a year. She was head over heels for her. Then one day, she came home and found her girlfriend and someone else in their bed. She asked to be traded from Chelsea to Arsenal because Nikki was her teammate. That's why she hasn't been back to the US. Plus, fear of running into her parents."

Stephanie walks into Ohai's and Becky's room and lays beside Ohai, who is reading something on her phone.

"Why do I feel like I'm on a soccer version of The Bachelorette?" Stephanie asked. Ohai puts down her phone.

"Oo. Who's vying for your love?" She asked as she looks at Stephanie, who is looking at the ceiling.

"I got three. Kelley, the sweet and innocent. Tobin, the Queen of Nutmeg and Ashlyn, the badass, but yet who is from my neck of the woods. I feel an instant connection with all of them. I am freaking screwed."

"Just don't let it affect the team. That's the last thing you need."

"I know. Hey, instead of a rose, I should be like, will you accept my soccer ball?" Both of them burst out laughing.

"I missed your sense of humor." Ohai said.

"I missed being with the team. But it's good to be back."


	4. Chapter 4

The team sits inside the conference room the night before the first match against Switzerland to figure out who's in the 18-player roster and who's starting.

"Ok, we're going 5-3-2-1. As you can see, our lone forward is Peterson." Jill said. The team cheers and Stephanie loudly gulps, slowly starting to panic.

"Settle down. We don't need her to have a heart attack. Ohai, Peterson, Horan and Brian, I put all four of you on the field at the same time. You four were the quadruple threat in 2012 in the World Cup. Jersey numbers for the newcomers will be revealed tomorrow. Get some sleep because it's a big day for a lot of you. All right guys. We're done here." The team walks out of the locker room.

"Steph, hold up." Stephanie turns around and sees Kelley jogging over. Both are unaware that someone is watching them.

"I know it's scary for your first CAP, but you're going to be great. Jill wouldn't have brought you here from England if she didn't see a lot of potential in you."

"Thanks Kel."

"I need to make a phone call. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Stephanie walks to her hotel room and unlocks the door. As soon as she opens the door, someone shoves her into the room and onto the bed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Stephanie screamed and Kelley and Carli heard it from the elevator and sprints to the hotel room with Dawn and Jill. They unlock the door and see Stephanie in a defensive stance and a male perp knocked out on the floor.

"Get security!" Jill yelled.

"He followed me here." Stephanie said. A few seconds later, two muscular security guards rush in.

"Geesh. I wouldn't want to fight you." One of them said to Stephanie.

"Let's go." They drag the suspect away.

"You ok?" Dawn asked.

"It's not my blood. It's his." Stephanie said.

"Alright Ms. Peterson. Thanks for your help. We've been looking for him." Officer Kincaid said fifteen minutes later.

"He's done this before?" She asked as she wears her Manchester jacket.

"We call him the push in rapist." She slowly pales.

"He's not gonna get out since we didn't have his DNA until now. If you do need to come back and testify, we'll be in touch." He said then walks away. She walks over to the team and rubs the back of her neck.

"We got yours and KO's stuff. You're staying with me and Moe." Ashlyn softly said and Stephanie nods.

The forward gets ready for bed when she gets a good look into the mirror at herself. She moves her brown hair and lightly touches the bruises forming on her neck and her lip is slightly swelling.

"Hey." Stephanie jumps and Ashlyn looks regretful for scaring her. The goalkeeper walks over and gets a good look at her lip.

"You really should put ice on it." Ashlyn softly said.

"I've had worse."

"Steph, I don't know what's going on between us, you and Tobin, and you and Kelley, but I'm going to fight like hell for us."

Stephanie looks at number 9 the next day and swallows a lump in her throat. Her two favorite players, Mia Hamm and Heather O'Reilly, wore number 9. She was also number 9 in England.

"You're welcome." Stephanie turns around and looks at Tobin.

"You did this?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I looked up your old jersey number and convinced Horan and Jill for you to wear it." Stephanie is touched by this.

"Tobin, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Welcome back to American soccer." Tobin said with a crooked smile, which Stephanie found adorable. 

After the 4-0 win, Kelley, Tobin and Ashlyn sit down in the lobby and Stephanie walks over to them.

"Ok, so, there is something on between you three and me. I am willing to date all three of you, but there are ground rules. One, no sex. It would be too hard and unfair for all parties involved. Two, two dates each. It normally takes me two dates to see if I can continue on with the relationship. And three, don't let this affect the team. I really like it here with you guys."

"So, who gets the first date with you?" Ashlyn asked.

"There's only one way. Rock, paper, scissors. I'm spending the night with Ohai. Goodnight ladies." Stephanie said then walks away. Tobin, Ashlyn and Kelley start the competition.

"Yes." Tobin said after beating Ashlyn and Kelley.

"Let's make a pact. Our friendship comes first." Kelley said.

"Agreed." Tobin and Ashlyn said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Moe, you know her better than anyone else. What does she love to do on a date?" Tobin asked Moe.

"All she wants is the person to be present in the moment and into her." Moe said as Tobin puts on a dress shirt and vest as she wears jeans and converse sneakers.

"Trust me, I'm really into her." Tobin said as she tucks in her shirt.

"So is Ash and Kelley. Look, Steph has been through a lot since she graduated from high school up to now. She needs to see the US again after being away for so long." Tobin gets a last minute idea for the date.

Stephanie opens the door to her hotel room and Tobin slowly smiles. The forward is wearing skinny jeans, a black dress shirt and knee high boots with her hair curled.

"Wow. You look...amazing." Tobin said.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well." Tobin slightly blushes.

"Shall we? Curfew is at midnight." Stephanie puts on her black jacket as they leave.

"Ok, how did you know that I like a walk through the park?" Stephanie asked when they reached their location.

"To be honest? I didn't. All I asked Moe was what do you like to do on dates and found this online."

"You keep surprising me."

"I love surprising you." Stephanie reaches over and they interlace their fingers together as they hold hands.

"Plus, I found a fondue restaurant near here. Hungry?" Tobin asked.

"I know you are." Tobin smiles. Stephanie freezes in her tracks.

"What is it?" Tobin asked.

"'Ello Steph." The Bristish woman said.

"Hi Nikki."

"You haven't changed at all."

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked with clenched teeth.

"We came to see you, Madam Bigshot."

"I can't deal with you now. Not after the way you hurt me." Stephanie turns around and walks away. Tobin jogs over to catch up with Stephanie.

"Steph."

"Let's just go back to the hotel." Tobin nods and gets a taxi.

Ohai looks over and sees Stephanie walking into the room.

"Either it went bad or it went horrible." She said.

"Nikki had the nerve to show up with her wife and baby boy." That makes Ohai sit up.

"Whoa. Are you ok?"

"They ruined the date and Tobin thinks I'm still in love with Nikki."

"Are you?"

"Of course not. Maybe I'm not ready to date yet. I gonna ready for bed."

Tobin, wearing her UNC t-shirt and pajama pants, sits on Stephanie's bed when Stephanie walks out of the bathroom wearing an England shirt and red pajama pants.

"Tobin, I'm sorry about our date." Stephanie said as she sits next to her.

"Don't worry about it. I would have reacted the same way." Stephanie leans over and softly kisses her. Tobin closes her eyes and kisses her back then they place their foreheads against one another.

"This isn't going to work out is it?" Tobin softly asked.

"I want it too, but it wouldn't be fair for you or me. But I do need time."

"Take as much time as you need. I'm in no rush."


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie starts to unpack her home after signing her contract to play with FC Kansas City. Her German Shepherd starts barking and she snaps her fingers, making him stop. She walks over to the door and opens it.

"Kelley. What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked as she hugs her.

"I was visiting Syd and Dom when they told me that you live two houses up from them." The dog starts growling.

"Jaws, enough." Stephanie said and Jaws goes to his bed and lays down.

"Your dog's name is Jaws?"

"Don't ask me why."

The two of them eat pizza and watch soccer on TV when Stephanie looks at her teammate. Kelley looks at her then leans in and softly kisses her.

"Tomorrow. At six." Kelley softly said.

"Our date?" Kelley nods.

"Ok." Stephanie said with a smile.

The next day, Kelley takes Stephanie to a fair outside of Kansas City.

"You know, I think is more of a Kelley O'Hara date." Stephanie said as they share cotton candy.

"Duh. I brought you here because it's what I love doing. I love going to a fair."

"Well, it's no Piccadilly Circus or the London Eye. But this is really cool."

"Wait, you've never been to a fair?"

"Not since I was a kid and living in Florida. But I'm glad that I am here with you." They quickly kiss.

"Hmm." They quickly kiss again.

Kelley looks at the pictures as Stephanie makes some tea.

"You got to meet Prince William?" Kelley asked.

"My first year with Manchester. We won the championship and I accepted the trophy from him and Prince Harry. I also did some charity work with the Duchess to help girls get more involved with athletics and school. Her secretary contacted me and the Duchess is possibly coming to the States to see what she can do to help as well." Stephanie said as she walks into the room with the tray of boiled water and mugs.

"So, what happened with Tobin's date?" Kelley asked.

"My ex showed up. I got embarrassed and eruptly ended the date without any explanation. Nikki knew that I would be there and decided to rub her marriage and family into my face. I'm going to explain it to Tobin when we go to San José next week." Stephanie said then takes a sip of her tea.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Stephanie asked then looks at her.

"What about the agreement?"

"I have a guest room, goob. It's late and Syd would kill you if you woke up the baby."

"True. I'll let her know."

Tobin reads her Twitter timeline at camp when a coffee is placed in front of her. She looks up and Stephanie is sitting beside her.

"I need to explain myself about our date." Stephanie softly said.

"You don't need to." Tobin softly replied.

"No, I do. Tobin, I got embarrassed about Nikki showing up. She knew where to find me and rub her marriage and family into my face. But I'm giving you a due over. After my date with Ashlyn."

"Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

"A boardwalk?" Stephanie asked Ashlyn for their date.

"I know Kelley took you to a fair, but it's out on the water and --" Stephanie silences her by softly kissing her lips.

"I love it." Ashlyn slowly smiles and they walk hand in hand.

"So, your dog is named Jaws." Ashlyn said.

"He's a German Shepherd. He's only aggressive if he thinks someone is a threat to me. When it's just me and him, he's a cuddly dog. He's also six years old. Probably gonna get him a friend."

They get onto the ferris wheel and Stephanie looks at Ashlyn. The goalkeeper leans over and tenderly kisses her. Stephanie places her hand on the back of Ashlyn's head as she deepens the kiss. They place their foreheads against one another and breath in the same air as they catch their breaths.

"I had a lot of fun." Stephanie said as she holds the stuffed turtle in her arm. Ashlyn has a stuffed shark.

"So did I. I was hoping to take you out again. In Florida." Stephanie swallows a lump in her throat.

"To Satellite Beach. No where near Orlando. Ok?" Stephanie nods.

"Sorry for kinda freaking out." Ashlyn kisses her forehead as they hug.

"Don't be. After camp?"

"I might drive from Kansas City. I don't know because I do have Jaws to take care of."

"Well, still got plenty of time." They softly kiss then Stephanie walks into her hotel room. Ashlyn turns around and sees Ali looking at her with a hurtful look on her face.

After the successful makeup date with Tobin, Stephanie sits on her bed and rubs her face with her hands. As she thinks about her dates, there's a knock on the door to her hotel room. She walks over and opens it to reveal Ali.

"Hey Kriegs. What's up?" Stephanie asked as the defender walks into the room.

"Don't hurt Ash." Ali said.

"Like how you cheated on her? I was in Ashlyn's shoes and now my ex is married with a baby. Besides, I can't have her heart."

"Why?"

"Because it belongs to you. She's still in love with you and she's deserves to be with her love of her life. And it's not me. It's you."

Ashlyn hears that from the door in the hallway and realizes that Stephanie's right. She is still in love with Ali.

After the Romania game, Stephanie looks over and sees Ashlyn and Ali quietly talking then both of them tightly hugging each other. Ashlyn looks at Stephanie and mouths thank you. The forward nods and walks out of the room, now having to choose between Tobin and Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's now between Kelley and Tobin. Who will win?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. The decision is made

Stephanie relaxes on her bed at the first training camp of the 2017 season. Moe, Lindsey and Ohai walk in and lay on the beds with her.

"I think I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Stephanie said.

"Me too." The other three said at the same time.

"How's the dating front going?" Moe asked.

"Decided that I'm going to be friends with Kelley and Tobin."

"Oh my god." Ohai said.

"What?" Moe asked.

"Steph, did you fall in love with Kelley?" Stephanie bites her lip and nods.

"But I can't tell her." Stephanie said.

"Why not? You and Kelley are perfect for each other."

"Because she lives in New Jersey for Sky Blue during the season and rumor has it that FC Kansas City is going to Minnesota."

"And you and Nikki were in a long distance relationship." Moe said and Stephanie nods.

"You have to stop comparing that relationship to an upcoming one."

"I'm just scared that Kelley is going to break my heart."

"Don't be."

Stephanie knocks on the hotel door and it opens to reveal Kelley.

"Hey." Kelley said as they hug.

"Kelley, I have something to tell you."

"What's up?" Tobin already gave Stephanie the stamp of approval in December when they decided to stay as friends and the midfielder is now dating Christen Press.

"I choose you. You make me laugh harder than anyone else I know. And I...I'm slowly falling in love with you. But it scares me because you're in New Jersey for Sky Blue and I'm in Kansas City, possibly being relocated to Minnesota."

"Steph, I asked to be traded to Kansas City. Because of you. I love you so much and --" Stephanie kisses her. Kelley smiles as they kiss in the middle of the hallway.

stephpeterson9: My home is now complete w/ the LOML moving in kohara19 ❤

The picture is the duo softly kissing in the living room of their home.

TWO YEARS LATER

The US celebrates winning their fourth World Cup championship in France. Stephanie feels her girlfriend's arms around her and smiles. She turns around and softly kisses Kelley.

"So, World Cup champ. How much time do we have for us?" Stephanie asked.

"Does the rest of our lives sound good?" Kelley takes the ring box from Moe and gets down on one knee.

"Baby..." Stephanie said as she slowly smiles and tears fill up her eyes. The team watches the duo as they slowly smile.

"Stephanie, will you marry me?" Kelley asked as she holds a diamond ring in her hand.

"Yes." The team and crowd are cheering as Kelley slides the ring onto her left ring finger then stands up and they tenderly kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is just a rumor that FC Kansas City is possibly relocating to Minnesota. (Come on Sporting Kansas City)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the previous chapter was the last one, but I guess some of you got confused or I screwed up the tags (if that's the case, I apologize)

Kelley takes a deep breath inside her bridal suite. It's the day of hers and Stephanie's wedding. Down the hall, Stephanie looks out the window in her bride robe as she sits on the ledge.

"I have to say, your dress looks amazing." Ohai said. She, Moe, Lindsey and HAO are her bridesmaids with Moe as the Maid of Honor.

"Steph." Stephanie looks over.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Stephanie said.

"You ok?"

"It's my wedding day and no one from my family is coming. I tried to make amends with them and nothing. I need a few minutes before I get ready. Please." Stephanie walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Kelley opens the door to the suite and sees Ohai standing there.

"We got a problem." Ohai said.

"She hasn't come out and she has to start getting ready." She said as she and Kelley walk to the bathroom in Stephanie's suite. Moe and HAO hid the dress from Kelley.

"Babe?" Kelley softly asked through the door.

"You should be getting ready, Kel." Stephanie said with her voice cracking.

"Can you let me in? I don't care about tradition." Kelley looks at Stephanie's bridesmaids then she hears the door unlocking. She opens the door and closes it then sits next to Stephanie on the floor.

"It's the biggest day of our lives and no one from my family is here." Stephanie softly said. Kelley wipes away Stephanie's tears.

"I know, but you got two amazing soccer teams who are your family. Screw your real family. Real families don't disown one another. We don't need them here. I know we tried to reach out to them, but it's their fault that they're not here. I am so lucky to get to call you my wife very soon. Ok?" Stephanie nods.

"I love you." Stephanie softly said.

"I love you too. Now, how about we get ready? After all, it's the biggest day of my life." Stephanie can't help but giggle.

"You're a dork."

"But your dork." Stephanie nods then softly kisses her.

An hour later, Stephanie, in her wedding dress, looks out the window when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens and Stephanie turns around and looks at the Marine in his class A uniform.

"Luke." Stephanie said. He smiles.

"Hey baby sister." Stephanie gets tears in her eyes when she sees her oldest brother standing there. She walks over and they tightly hug.

"But --"

"They don't know that I'm here. Someone has to escort you down the aisle. I let them order me for so long."

"Well, you know how I felt when they kicked me out."

"I know. But I want a relationship with you again. Only if you'd let me."

"Yes, you goob. How's Hannah?"

"She's here with your nephew."

Kelley sees Stephanie walk down the aisle on her brother's arm and slowly smiles. Luke kisses his sister's cheek then hugs Kelley then walks over to his wife and son.

The newlyweds have their first dance in front of the guests at their reception. They have their foreheads against one another and their eyes closed, taking in the moment that they are married.

"They look so cute together." Christen said to Tobin.

"They do." Tobin wraps her arms around her wife and places her hands on Christen's small baby bump. Ashlyn has her arms around Ali and softly kisses her wife's cheek.

"You do realize that if it wasn't for Stephanie, we wouldn't be married." Ali said to Ashlyn.

"Glad someone knocked some sense into us." They softly kiss.

"I love you, Kel." Stephanie said.

"I love you too, Steph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter clears everything up on who ended up with who


End file.
